Force of Love
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Jaida Ryder has known Anakin Skywalker since they were both 9 and they've been best friends since. After the events of PM, AoC, and RoS, Jaida and Anakin fell in love, and with the Council's special permission, are on a probationary term where if they can remain objective on missions, they can be together. Anakin never went darkside. No Anakin/Padme Anakin/OC, Obi-wan/OC


Hey, Rosey here! I've been on a Star Wars kick lately, and I was babysitting and the boy I babysit is obsessed with this cartoon, so I wanted to try to write an Anakin/OC fic. I'm going by episode on this, but changing things because obviously, there wasn't any Padme/Anakin. My OC, Jaida, met Anakin in The Phantom Menace, and I'm going to write the prequel to this story which will be a three parter, one fic for each movie, obviously tweaking those events to fit my storyline with Jai. Jai is also a General, but mostly works with Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Jai are friends, and Jai doesn't have a padawan, but I'm thinking about creating one, maybe a Ahsoka/OC situation..? Or Ahsoka/Lux? You guys comment and let me know! Okay, so, **bold** texts are communications through the Force, not outloud. Any _italics_ will be either flashbacks or thoughts. If they're flashbacks I'll do some kind of transition, some kind of symbol or pattern, maybe underlining, to tell you which. Anakin never went darkside in the movies in my Universe. Jai stoped him from going all Vader on anyone. The Council found out at the end of RoS that they were in love and decided to give them a chance, that the code was a little out of date and Jedi should be able to love. Also, I created Master for Jaida. Master Taliah Jovara. I'm strongly thinking about making her Obi-wan/OC. She'll be introduced sometime in the next few chaps. Okay, enough of my rant. Read on and review my Padawans. ;P

* * *

"General Ryder? There's a transmission from Master Plo Koon." One of the clones, Brick, tells me. I walk over to stand on Anakin's right while Ahsoka's on his right as the transmission begins.

"Koh-to-ya, Master Plo." Ahsoka greets him, smiling.

"Koh-to-ya, little Soka." He replies to her, fondly.

"How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?" I ask him, crossing my arms and he looks at me.

"We've tracked it to the Abregado system. We need reinforcements." He informs us and I glance at Anakin, who is glancing at me. **Our orders were clear, Anakin.** I tell him through the Force.

"I'll have to ask the Council Master Plo. I was given strict orders to protect our staging area." He tells him, sighing. The transmission begins the break up.

"Master Plo, what's happen-" Ahsoka asks, but is interrupted when the connection breaks.

"That can't be good." I say and Anakin nods. We start to walk out of the bridge.

"You heard Master Plo, He needs our support. We have to go help him." Ahsoka pleads and I sigh.

"We have to see what the Council decides first." I tell her, wishing we could help him, but I also know better than to go against the Council, and they're already watching me carefully as it is.

"This is an important meeting, Ahsoka. Remember, be mindful, and speak only when spoken to." Anakin reminds her, as we stop outside the doors of the command center.

"Don't I always?" She mutters and Anakin gives her a look before we enter.

"This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems, and disappeared without a trace." Master Windu informs us.

"We cannot afford to lose anymore ships my friends. Ah, Master Skywalker. Master Ryder. Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?" Chancellor Palpatine asks us and I shake my head.

"Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact." I inform them, pulling up a map of the Abregado system to show them his last known location. "And we have had no further contact with the General Plo Koon." I tell them, after recounting the transmission from Master Plo earlier.

"The absence of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was.." He trails off, glancing at Ahsoka before looking back at the transmission. "That his fleet was destroyed, like the others. We are about to prepare a rescue mission." Anakin informs the Council.

"Hasn't clone intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?" Chancellor Palpatine asks.

"The Separatists are being unusually tidy. They don't want any witnesses." Obi-wan adds.

"Tragic are these losses, but prevent more, we must." Master Yoda tells us.

All our battle groups will be reassigned to guard our supply convoys. Including yours, Skywalker, Ryder. I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission." Windu tells us.

"Wait! Just because there haven't been any survivors before, doesn't mean there won't be any this time." Ahsoka speaks out and Anakin turns to glare at her, while I put my hand to my forehead.

"Boldly spoken for one so young." Chancellor observes, interlocking his fingers.

"She is learning from Anakin." Obi-wan says and I smirk. "She's also around Jaida quite often." He retorts and my smirk slips from my face.

"Excuse my padawan." Anakin apologizes, giving Ahsoka a look before facing the Council. "We will deploy, as you've instructed, Master." Anakin tells them and the meeting ends, as Ahsoka turns, heading for the door.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaims, turning around to face her and I can feel how angry and slightly embarrassed he is by her outburst.

 **Don't be too hard on her Ani, she's just worried about Plo.** I say using the Force and he looks at me.

 **She spoke out against the Council, Jaida. Being worried about Plo doesn't excuse that. And stop defending her.** He scolds me through the Force and I roll my eyes.

"If anyone could survive, Master Plo could. I don't understand why-" She insists, turning back around to face Anakin and I smile at her stubborn loyalty to Plo, as I lean against the hologram table.

"What you don't understand, is Jedi protocol, or your place, my young padawan." He tells her, crossing his arms, and sounding so much like Obi-wan that I raise my brows. He turns to the Admiral. "Admiral. We'll split up our ships to maximize our defense area. I'll scout ahead for enemy activity." Anakin tells him as he and a clone enter the meeting room.

Isn't that risky, with the mystery weapon out there?" The Admiral asks him.

"It might be, but I know you won't argue my orders." Anakin tells him, looking at Ahsoka as he says it.

"Come on Snips. Jai." He tells us and we follow him out. We head to the hanger, getting in our ship and Anakin flies us out of the Republic ship, into space. Ahsoka is sitting in the chair to his right, while I'm leaning against the console on his left, wearing my regular Jedi Knight garb: a black leather corset vest, tight black leather pants, knee high black boots, and a black belt, with my two blue light sabers attached. My fiery red hair is loose, falling to just above my waist, and I have my necklace Anakin gave me when we were 9, that I've never taken off, on.

"Set those new coordinates R2?" Anakin asks the droid, who beeps in affirmation.

"Master, I should tell you why I spoke up before.." Ahsoka starts.

"You don't have to explain anything." Anakin interrupts her as we jump to hyperspace. Once we reach the Abregado system, I realize what Anakin is doing and I smile, going to sit in the now vacant co-pilot seat, since Ahsoka is now in the navigation chair.

"R2, set up the scanner, modulate for incoming, "mystery" weapons." She tells the droid and he beeps.

"No, R2, tune the scanners for life forms, highest sensitivity." I correct her from my seat.

"Why would we scan for life forms to spot an enemy weapon probably just filled with, battle...droids? The Abregado system." Ahsoka says, getting up from the navigation chair and coming to stand behind my chair, causing Anakin and I to look at her before focusing on the system.

"So it's okay when you don't follow what the council says!" She exclaims and I turn to look at her.

"Doing what the Jedi Council says, that's one thing, how we go about doing it, that's another." I tell her.

"That's what I'm trying to teach you my young padawan." Anakin adds in, glancing at her.

"So you always meant to come out here for survivors?" She asks us, confused.

"Lives are in danger Asohka, we can't just turn our backs on them." I explain to her, and she goes back to her nav chair.

"That's what I said back in the briefing room!" She objects, collapsing in her chair.

"I know, but the way you said it was wrong. Hurry up, switch on the illuminator." He tells her and I nod.

"We haven't got much time before the fleet misses us." Ahsoka tells us as we begin

"The scanners are practically useless." Ahsoka complains as we have no luck in locating survivors. "Got anything on the emergency channel R2?" She asks the droid and he beeps, going to the panel.

"Now Ahsoka, we might find something you don't want to find." Anakin warns her.

"I know Master, but I have to believe." She tells him, sounding determined.

"How do you know Master Plo anyway?" I ask her, curious to how she seems to know him so well.

"He's one of my oldest friends. It was Master Plo Koon who found me, and brought me to the temple where I belonged. Now he's lost, so I thought, maybe I could find him." She tells us and I look to Anakin.

 **It'll crush her if we don't find him, or if we do and he's dead.** I tell him through the Force and he nods.

"Incoming transmission Master." Ahsoka informs us, after R2 beeps, and a projection of Obi-wan appears shortly after.

"Anakin, Jaida, where are you?" He asks us, crossing his arms, like he used to when he was scolding us as children.

"Hello Master." Anakin says as I mutter a "Master Obi-wan."

"Uh, we made a quick stop in the Abregado system." I tell him, glancing at Anakin.

"A rescue mission, I suppose. You two have other orders." He informs us, and I sigh.

"It was my idea Master Obi-Wan." I tell him and he almost smirks at me, which surprises me.

"Oh I'm sure." He replies, dryly. "Well, have you found any survivors?" He asks us, curiously.

"No, you were right. The Separatists don't want any witnesses." Anakin responds.

"All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts. We need you and Jaida, Anakin. You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry.

"I know Master. We're on our way." He tells him before the transmission ends. I turn to Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." I apologize sadly, that we haven't found her friend. R2 starts beeping, causing the three of us to turn around.

"What is it R2?" Anakin asks him, and R2 beeps a response.

"R2 thinks he's got something on the emergency channel." I tell him, letting myself get hopeful.

"Can he trace it?" Anakin asks and R2 beeps excitedly.

"Let's get going." Ahsoka exclaims.

"Are we still picking up that signal?" Anakin asks as we continue our search for survivors.

"Yes, but why aren't we finding anybody?" Ahsoka asks, sounding worried.

"I don't know Ahsoka, I don't know." I tell her, and Anakin turns to me, feeling my worry through our bond, and I nod to show him I'm okay.

"Is there anyone out there? This is Ahsoka Tano. Can anyone here me? Is there anyone out there? Come in. This is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka broadcasts over the emergency channel, trying to find the signal. We don't get a response so she turns to look at R2.

"R2, see if you can boost the reception." She orders the droid and he beeps in reply. I turn to Anakin.

 **We have to meet up with the fleet now, Ani. We've waited too long, and the council is already keeping an eye on us, we don't need more attention on us by disobeying orders.** I tell him through the Force and I feel him struggling with staying or leaving them out here.

"Patience. We're trying to boost the power. Hang on." He tells her, but I feel like it was meant for me too, so I smile slightly and we continue to search for survivors.

"Jaida, Anakin, the Council is furious. Why, have you left your post?" Chancellor Palpatine asks us.

 **They're always furious at us, Ani. What else is new?** I tell him using the Force.

"We decided we couldn't just give up on Master Plo Koon." Anakin tells him.

"A noble gesture, Anakin, Jaida. But the Council feels your daring may put others in danger. Please, listen to me Anakin, Jaida. Return at once." He orders us and Anakin sighs.

"Yes, Excellency." He answers and the transmission ends. I turn to Ahsoka and smile apologetically.

"Time to go Ahsoka." I tell her and she turns to look at me.

"We have to stay." She argues and my eyes widen at her outburst.

"Ahsoka, I want to believe Master Plo is alive but-" Anakin says to her.

"I know he's alive! I can sense it." She interrupts him, and I turn to him, looking into his icy blue eyes as he struggles with following his orders or doing what he wants to do. She decides for us as she takes control, steering us to where she feels him as Anakin falls from his seat and lands on top of me, and I can hear R2 screaming as he slides around, and Anakin sits up quickly, helping me up, holding my hand longer than necessary, which would be risky, except Ahsoka isn't paying attention to us.

 **We've never been good at doing what was expected of us, Ani.** I tell him, smiling fondly at him. We were so absorbed in our own little world we didn't see that we were approaching the pod.

"There they are!" Ahsoka exclaims and we snap out of it, I drop his hand and get back into our respective seats.

"Ready tow cable" Anakin orders her and she gets up, readying it.

"Cable loaded Master." She replies from the control panel and Anakin deploys it, reeling it in and we head to the hanger bay to meet them. They all drop as the pod is in and Ahsoka turns to us.

"Come on, hurry! Are you okay Master Plo?" She asks as she runs up to him, looking at the pod. "There's someone in the pod." She tells us and I use the Force to open the pod and rush over to them.

"Will they be alright?" Anakin asks the med droid.

"The pressure suits offer some protection, but they require a medical frigate for recovery. I will stabilize them sir." It explains and we go over to Ahsoka and Master Plo.

"Your men are safe now." She reassures him.

"Tell me, were there any survivors?" Plo asks us.

"We couldn't find anybody else." Anakin tells him, shaking his head.

"The hunters must have destroyed the rest." He replies, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Master Plo." Ahsoka says, hugging him comfortingly. We all head back into the cockpit to begin the trip home.

"We tracked the mystery weapon to this system, that is when we found out it was an ion cannon." Plo informs us.

"An ion cannon?" Ahsoka asks, confused.

"A weapon that neutralizes all power to our ships, leaving the targets defenseless." I explain to her.

"There's a massive vessel approaching." Anakin tells us, looking at the scanner.

"Shut down the power systems before they detect us." Plo tells us as he he shuts it all down. R2 beeps and Plo turns to him. "The droid!" He exclaims and I run over to him.

"Sorry little guy." I tell him, and he beeps questioningly before I turn him off.

"That is one big, cruiser crusher." Ahsoka observes from the nav chair.

"They're coming back." Anakin states as the cruiser begins to turn around.

"Are all the systems shut down?" Plo asks and just then the door opens.

"Is there a problem sirs?" The med droid asks.

"We forgot to shut off the medical droid." Ahsoka says and I sigh.

"We've got to get the power back on now." Anakin tells us as he hurries to power up the ship.

"May I be of assistance?" The droid asks and I glance back at it.

"No thanks. Just get in the back and take care of the clones." I tell it, hurrying back to my own tasks.

"That is my programming, sir." It replies and leaves the bridge.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here." Anakin tells us and I nod.

"I know. I know!" I tell him, hurrying with the controls as we navigate the debris field.

"R2, program the navicomputer. Be ready to get us out of here." Anakin orders.

"You forgot, we turned him off!" I tell him and Plo turns R2 back on.

"Koh-to-ya droid." Plo greets it as it powers up.

"R2, program the hyperdrive." I tell him and he beeps questioningly. "Anywhere, hurry!" I order him. The Seperatists fire an Ion bolt at us and we navigate the debris, trying to outrun it.

"Master? Jaida?" Ahsoka asks, anxiously. I sit in my chair next to him, studying him as he concentrates on flying us out of the path. Anakin is one of the best pilots I know, the other being myself, and I relay to him my complete and total confidence in him through our bond and I feel him relax enough to fly us clear of the Ion bolt.

"We're clear." Ahsoka tells us and Anakin engages the hyperspace, allowing us to get away from the Sepies. We fly to where we were supposed to meet the fleet of Republic ships. Anakin and I walk out of the ship with one of the men we rescued along with Master Plo.

"Thanks for getting us out of there in one piece, Generals." He thanks us and I smile kindly at him.

"You have my padawan to thank for that. She always said you guys would pull through." Anakin tells him, glancing at Ahsoka who stands up, and I nod, knowing that if Ahsoka hadn't been so sure, we would've been forced to leave them.

"General Plo said someone would come for us, we're glad he was right." He tells us, as Master Plo walks down the ramp to join us.

"Skywalker, Ryder, it is time to give our report to the Council." Plo tells us and I share a look with Anakin.

"Right, the Council report.." I mutter, trying to sound cheerful of it as we start to walk with Plo, until R2 beeps, and we turn to see Ahsoka still standing next to him.

"Come on, Ahsoka." Anakin tells her and she looks surprised.

"You want me there? I figured because of before-" She starts to say and we walk back to her.

"Ahsoka, through it all you never gave up, You did a great job." Anakin praises her and I smirk.

"But, if we're getting in trouble for this, you're gonna share some of the blame too, kid." I tell her, Anakin and I chuckle. "So come on, let's go." I say to her as we turn to head to the Council and she follows this time.

"Right beside you, Master, Jaida." She says, and I glance back, smiling at her before looking ahead, thinking about the scolding we'll be getting.

 **We've had worse, Jai. Don't worry, at least we'll do it together.** Anakin tells me through our bond and I smile.

 **Together. Just like everything else from now on. Hopefully this doesn't effect our probationary terms. Or the Council's decision. I want this all to be in the open. I want to tell our friends. Not have to sneak around and hide.** I tell him and he glances at me, his gorgeous blue eyes full of love.

 **I know, Jai. Soon, we can.** He promises me and I smile widely, before I put up my mental shields and I feel him do the same, as we head to brief the Council.


End file.
